


Bedroom Acrobatics

by destimushi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Almost blowjob, Almost smut, Based on a True Story, Kinda crack?, M/M, bedroom flailing, cock blocking kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: It's been two weeks since Eddie's had his hands on Buck, and he'll be damned if anything gets in the way of him having his way with his boyfriend.Anything except for his son and a lightning fast knee.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 27
Kudos: 300





	Bedroom Acrobatics

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story. 
> 
> For my crazy gang at the Buddie Discord server! 
> 
> Unbetad, so please excuse the mistakes >_

He’s been waiting for this day for two bloody weeks. Two weeks where they got called in on their days off to fill in, because emergencies have no respect for Eddie’s carnal needs.

Buck, naked as the day he was born, crawls onto the bed and flips onto his back, and miles of muscular legs spread to invite Eddie in. Eddie groans, and he’s only too happy to comply when Buck gives him that come hither look. How the fuck is he so good at that? That downward tilt of his gorgeous head and those blue eyes flashing through fluttering, thick lashes set Eddie’s skin on fire and his pulse into overdrive every. Single. Time. 

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Eddie growls as he yanks his shirt over his head and throws the damn thing somewhere behind him, its existence already forgotten as Eddie makes short work of his pants and underwear. 

“I think I have an inkling of an idea,” Buck says and rocks his hips, his hard, hot cock standing at full mast and demanding attention. 

Eddie shakes his head and pounces onto his bed— _ their _ bed, because Buck finally,  _ finally _ agreed to get rid of his condo and move in with him and Chris. To finally complete their little family. A burst of affection overcomes Eddie, and he slows his pawing of Eddie’s chest enough to find a pert nipple. He rolls the nub between his fingers and grins when Buck arches off the bed, his glistening lips parted in a surprised O. 

“Fuck, Ev,” Eddie breathes against the hollow at the base of Buck’s throat, his tongue darting out to taste the salt on Buck’s skin. His teeth follow, then his lips, soothing and nipping and soothing again until Buck’s a writhing mess beneath him. Eddie kisses along the curve of Buck’s shoulder, along the taut rope of muscle up the side of his neck, and latches onto the soft spot behind his ear, the hand not torturing Buck’s poor nipple finding its way around Buck’s straining erection. 

Buck bites into his fist, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and Eddie’s almost sad Chris is home today. He misses Buck’s lewd noises and impassioned cries when Eddie plucks his body like the world’s most expensive guitar. Alas, they didn’t think it was fair to kick Chris out of his own house just so his two dads can screw like horny rabbits. Even if they really really wanted to. 

Eddie kisses down the front of Buck’s neck, trailing kisses down his chest and his perfect abs, following Buck’s thickening treasure trail until his chin rests on the coarse curls at the junction of Buck’s thighs. Buck’s legs spread wider, and Eddie looks up to find lust-blown eyes staring down at him, a thin halo of blue surrounding the ever widening pool of arousal.

Buck’s whole body is vibrating, and the anticipation of what’s to come sends a thrill straight to Eddie’s own neglected cock. His cock can wait, because right now, Eddie wants to lavish Buck like he deserves to be lavished. 

He grips the base of Buck’s cock, his lips ghosting over the tip, when Buck freezes, his blissed out expression replaced by surprise and dread. And that’s when Eddie hears it, the unmistakable tap of Chris’ crutches ending at their closed door. 

The door handle rattles, and Eddie looks over his shoulder just in time to see the handle turn. 

“Daddy? Papa?”

“Shit shit shit shit,” Buck whispers, his voice tight and filled with terrified urgency. 

Buck scuttles backwards, ripping his cock from Eddie’s grasp, and before Eddie can react, hot, blinding pain explodes in his right cheek. He curses, his eyes watering, and is that blood in his mouth? 

“Oh, shit, fuck, Eddie, are you okay?” Buck’s voice cuts through the pulsing rush of blood in his ears, and large hands cup his face. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—oh  _ shit _ , Christopher—”

“Papa?” Chris’ voice cuts through all the chaos. “I’m hungry. Can you make grilled cheeses for lunch?”

“Y-Yeah, sweetheart, whatever you want. Just give Papa a minute, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

They wait, frozen like statues, until Chris’ footsteps fade away. Eddie glares at Buck through welling tears, and gingerly pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue. There’s a motherfucking gash where his flesh rests against his teeth, and the coppery tang of blood coats his mouth. 

“Seriously?” Eddie pulls out of Buck’s grasp and rubs his jaw. “Did you seriously knee me in the face just as I was about to go down on you?”

Buck blinks indignantly as he rolls off the bed and rummages around the floor, straightening when he finds his discarded underwear. “Are  _ you _ seriously mad at me right now? Chris was right there! I thought he was gonna come in!”

“You didn’t have to knee me in the face?” Eddie grumbles. “I can taste blood, Ev,  _ blood _ .” 

Buck buttons up his jeans and plunks down next to Eddie. He touches Eddie’s cheek, probing finger gentle but firm. “Oh man, I am really, really sorry about that. I didn’t want to scar Chris for life and I panicked. I swear I didn’t mean to knee you so hard in the face.” He looks down, his cheeks and neck flushed crimson, his expression sheepish and apologetic. 

Eddie hrumphs, but he can’t stay mad at Buck for long. He grips Buck’s chin gently and lifts his face until their eyes meet, and Eddie leans in and brushes his lips against the corner of Buck’s mouth. 

“I guess you can make it up to me later,” Eddie murmurs. “After grilled cheeses and tomato soup.”

Buck grins, then, and the predatory glint in his eyes sends a delicious shiver down Eddie’s spine. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr [@imyourbuddie](https://imyourbuddie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> join us on [Discord](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3)!


End file.
